A typical gaming machine is intended for being played by a single player. However, players, such as in a casino, may want a more social experience yet not compete with other players or be otherwise adversely affected by the actions of other players.
What is needed is a gaming system and gaming methods wherein players may interact while playing a common game, wherein the players do not compete against each other, wherein the players' actions cannot substantially adversely impact the other players' gaming results, wherein the players may come and go without penalty, wherein the players may play independently, and wherein the players may bet a variety of different wagers.